Life of a Saiyan
by Goku6
Summary: Goku and Vegeta, childhood playmates!? OMG! O.O;....i never knew....
1. King Vegeta's Stash of Stuff

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, I sure wish I did though! ^-^;_**

**_Author's Note: This is the first Chapter of a _****vvvvveeeeerrrrrrryyyyyy long story. Please, tell me what you think. Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**__**

**__**

**_The Life of a Saiyan_**

_Chapter 1- King Vegeta's Stash of 'Stuff'_

            Rattiz mumbled to himself as he walked down the hall to the DayCare center part of the ship. "Why do **I have to get the brat? It's the Father's job to take care of the child-not mine."**

           Rattiz entered the day care center, he walked over to the front desk. "I'm here to pick up my brother." He said to the secretary.

            The secretary looked up from her books and stared at Rattiz. "Hm? And who exactly would your brother be?"

            "His name is Kakorot." Rattiz answered.

            The secretary stood up and looked around-then smiled pointing to a far corner. "Ah, I believe that's him over there!" She said.

            Rattiz turned around and stared.  As he started over to the corner, he noticed something-Kakorot wasn't alone-he was playing with Prince Vegeta! Rattiz's eyes grew wide. He then growled and stomped over to where the two children were playing. *_Kakorot has no right to be so close to the prince!* He thought to himself. He glared down at the two._

            Kakorot looked up from the blocks he was playing with and smiled. "Hi brother! Hey, look at my new friend! His name is Vegeta!"

            Vegeta smirked at Rattiz. "Hello there, pitiful fool." He greeted.

            Rattiz picked up Kakorot by his hair and growled. "We're going home now, twerp."

            Kakorot struggled a bit an then waved to Vegeta. "See you tomorrow?"

            Vegeta nodded. 

            "Byyee!!" Kakorot called.

            Rattiz dropped Kakorot on a bed and mumbled again. 

            "Brother?" Kakorot asked-rubbing his head where Rattitz had pulled on his hair.

            "What is it?!" Rattiz snapped.

            "Umm..well I was just wondering..." Kakorot muttered.

            Before Kakorot could continue, Turles came into the room and started talking to Rattiz.

            While they talked, Kakorot decided he would go look for his father, Bardock. So Kakorot jumped off the bed and headed out. It was pretty simple to escape-since his brothers never noticed him do anything anyway. Kakorot quietly closed the door and went to look for his father.

            After Kakorot left, Rattiz told Turles about how _Kakorot was playing  bulding blocks with __Prince Vegeta. Turles was shocked just as much as Rattiz was when he saw. _

            "And you say that they're **_friends?!" Turles asked._**

            Rattiz nodded. "I hate it. The little twerp got the prince to like him, but when the prince saw me..." Rattiz muttered off.

            Turles shrugged. "Well they are both almost the same age.."

            Rattiz humphed. "Yes, but still, Kakorot is a 3rd class...he shouldn't go near the prince."

            Turles looked at Rattiz. "Well, what do you want to do about it?"

            Rattiz grinned. "I'm glad that you finally asked."

            The two saiyans planned and planned for hours-until someone came to the door-Bardock.

            When they noticed that Barodck had come home, the two jumpped and greeted him. 

            "Hello father! I brought back Kakorot like you wished." Rattiz said.

            Bardock looked around. "Oh is that so..?"

            Rattiz nodded. "Yes."

            "Well then.." Bardock began. "Where is he?"

            Rattiz looked over at the bed and turned pale. "Where'd he go!?"

            Bardock frowned. "You know you have to take more responsibilty! He is only 6 years old! Go find him, now!" He ordered.

            Turles and Rattiz both nodded and ran off to look for the little saiyan.

            Kakorot wandered around the ship in search for his dad when he heard something. With curiosity filling his mind, the young child headed towards the voice. It sounded familiar. Kakorot peeked into a room where he saw Prince Vegeta talking to his father, King Vegeta. Kakorot smiled, *_Hey! It's my friend! Maybe he'll know where I can find my dad!* _

            With that, Kakorot opened the door. Vegeta and King Vegeta both looked over at him- a little startled.       

            "Who dares to interrupt us?!" King Vegeta asked.

            Vegeta blinked and then smiled. "Oh don't worry dad! That's the kid I was telling you about!"

            King Vegeta looked down at his 8 year old son. "That's him?"

            Vegeta nodded. "Yes. His names is...umm..." He looked at Kakorot. "Hey what's your name again!? I forgot!!"

            Kakorot laughed a little and then answered, "Kakorot!"

            "Kakorot." Vegeta answered to his father.

            King Vegeta walked over to Kakorot and looked at him. 

            Kakorot sweatdropped and looked back smiling. "Hi there, sir.." 

            Vegeta ran over and stood behind his father. "How come your here, Kakorot?"

            Kakorot leaned over past King Vegeta's leg and looked at Vegeta smiling, "Well, you see.."

            King Vegeta noticed how the little saiyan was trying to see his son and laughed. "Why don't you come in boy?" He said as he made room for Kakorot to walk in.

            "Oh, thank you." Kakorot said as he ran over and sat on a couch.

            King Vegeta closed the door and sat down next to Vegeta. "Go on."

            Kakorot smiled again. "Okay, so anyway, I came here because I was wondering where I could find my father?"

            Vegeta blinked. "Whose your dad?"

            Kakorot thought for a moment. "I think his name is Bardock, or atleast that's what people call him."          

            "Hmm...Bardock, Ah yes, I know who your talking about. He should be home by this time. I believe his shift is over." King Vegeta explained.

            "What? He's home? Aw man, I shouldn't have left!" Kakorot said to himself.

            Vegeta grinned. "No! It's good you left! You see, now we can play!"

            Kakorot blinked. "We can?" 

            "Sure we can!" Vegeta said. He then looked up at his father. "Can't we?"

            King Vegeta stuttered for a minute. "Um, well, I guess you could for a little while.."

            Kakorot jumped up happily. "Yay!"

            Vegeta smirked triumphantly, *_I love being prince. I always get my way!*_

            The two children ran off to Vegeta's room to play, leaving the King alone.

            King Vegeta sighed and stood up. "Vegeta!" He called.

            Vegeta poked his head out. "What?!"

            "I'm going out for a bit, be good." He called.

            "Yeah, yeah, I know!" Vegeta said.

            "Alright." King Vegeta said. "I should go tell Bardock where his boy is." He walked over to the door and left the house.

            Once he left, Vegeta popped his head out of his room again. "Alright. He's gone!" Vegeta said.

            "What are we going to do?" Kakorot asked as they left the prince's room.

            "We're going to go into my father's room." Vegeta said.

            "But..." Kakorot said.

            "Nuh, ah, ah...no but's." Vegeta said-shaking a finger.

            "Okay..." Kakorot said.

            Vegeta lead the way to King Vegeta's room while Kakorot followed. When they go there, Vegeta opened the door with a special key that he kept. He then opened the door, and they both walked inside.

            "Wow..." Kakorot said in amazement. "This place is **_huge!"_**

            "Pffftt, I'm used to it." Vegeta said. "Now, where is that box..." Vegeta said as he looked under his father's bed.

            "Box...?" Kakorot asked.

            "Yeah, my father has a special box, and I wanna know what he has in there. I almost found out, but then he caught me before I could open it." Vegeta explained.

            "oooOOOooo, okay. But, shouldn't you know exactly where it is then?" Kakorot asked.

            Vegeta looked up at his friend and arched and eye brow. "He put it in a new place-so I wouldn't find it again."

            "Ohhh! Okay, I understand now." Kakorot said.

            Vegeta walked over to a closet and opened it. "I'll look in here, but while I'm doing that, you stay out there and tell me when he comes home." Vegeta said.

            "Okay Vegeta." Kakorot called as he ran back out.

            Vegeta looked all around the room but found nothing. He sat down on his father's bed and sighed. "Where is the stupid thing!?" He thought aloud. "Hmmm..." He looked around again. "Well, I checked the closet, under the bed, in his drawers..." Vegeta's eyes began to go up, and ther, on a extreamly high shelf, was a little red box. Vegeta's eyes filled with happiness as he jumped off the bed and ran to the shelf. "Hey! That's it! Kakorot! Get in here! I found it!" Vegeta called.

            Kakorot ran back into the room and smiled "Heey! It's the box!"

            "Yes, but now I need your help to get up there." Vegeta said.

            Kakorot looked up at the shelf. "Hmm..that looks pretty high up Vegeta.."

            "That's why I need your help." said Vegeta.

            Kakorot looked at Vegeta. "What do you want to do?"

            "I'm going to stand on your shoulders." Vegeta explained.           

            Kakorot blinked. "Erm...okay."

            With that, Vegeta climbed onto Kakorot's shoulders and tried to reach the box. This was difficult though since Kakorot was having some trouble keeping balance. Vegeta looked down at Kakorot and frowned. "Hey! Quit moving!" He yelled.

            Kakorot looked up. "I'm sorry! It's just so hard to keep from falling." He whined.

            Vegeta thought. "Try holding on to something then."

            "Alright." Kakorot said and grabbed onto the bottom of the shelf.

            Vegeta tried once again to get the box, but he soon figured out that he was still to small. So, Vegeta decided he would climb!

            Kakorot noticed that the weight that he was holding had vanished, so he looked up, only to see Vegeta climbing the shelves. "Whoa, hey Vegeta? What are you doing??"

            "Not now Kakorot!" Vegeta yelled.

            "Sorry!" Kakorot said, clapping his hands to his mouth.

            "Almost there.." Vegeta said as he climbed. When he finally made it to the top, he smiled and grabed the box. "Aha! Gotchya!" He snickered.

            "Umm...Vegeta?" Kakorot asked.

            "What?" Vegeta asked. 

            "Exactly how are you going to get down?" 

            Vegeta sweatdropped. He was so busy trying to get the box, that he totally forgot about how high he was going. Vegeta began to panic. 

            Kakorot noticed that his friend couldn't find away down and so he put his arms out. "Here, I'll catch you! Jump!"

            "WHAT!? ME? JUMP FROM HERE?!" Vegeta screamed.

            Kakorot nodded.

            Vegeta gulped. "You sure your a good catcher???" 

            Kakorot nodded.

            Vegeta looked around quickly and then asked again, "Absolutely, positively sure??"

            Kakorot nodded. "It's okay! Just jump!"

            And with that said, Vegeta stood up, shut his eyes tight, and jumped. His heart pounded as he fell and he clutched the box tighter and tighter.His cape flaped everywhere and ended up hitting him in the face. And then came a thump. Vegeta slowly opened his eyes and looked around. "Hey, I made it!" He exclaimed.

            Kakorot smiled "Told you I could catch."

            Vegeta looked over at him and sweatdropped-noticing if anyone saw them like this, he and Kakorot would be the laughing stalks of the century. "You can put me down now, Kakorot..." He muttered.

            "Oh, ofcorse!" Kakorot yelped and put him down.

            Vegeta smiled and walked over to the bed-setting the box on it. "Now, let's see here.." He whispered, rubbing his hands together.

            Kakorot followed him and looked over his shoulder. "Open it!"

            "Don't push me!" Vegeta snapped. He reached for the lid, and slowly opened it. The once huge, and excited smile, tuned into a confused and dissapointed look. "What's this? Papers? This is the big, important stuff?! Pitiful.." Vegeta muttered to himself and then walked away.

            As Vegeta walked away, Kakorot looked at the papers. He picked them up and looked though. "hmm.." Most of it was just all writing, but then Kakorot came across something, it had King Vegeta's signiture on it. "...Vegeta...come here.."

            Vegeta turned around and looked at Kakorot. "What? Did you find something?" He asked walking over to Kakorot. Vegeta looked down at the paper-his eyes grew wide and he starred at it with shock. He then grabbed it out of Kakorot's hands and read it. "What the hell is this!?" The young prince yelled.

            Kakorot frowned. "I don't know Prince, but I do know...that it's not good..."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**_Author's Note: o.O hrm, well there's a lil cliff-hanger there! Well, I hope you liked it! Please Review and tell me what you thought! ^-^_**


	2. Encounter

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z,  and sadly, never will -.-_**

**_Author's Note: This is the next chapter, last one was a cliff hanger, now, let's read n' find out what has Kakorot and Vegeta so upset! Read, Review, And Enjoy!_**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**_The Life of a Saiyan_**

_Chapter 2- Encounter      _

           Vegeta frowned. "Why did my father do this?!"

              "What exactly is it, Vegeta?" Kakorot asked.

              "It's a contract....that makes that bastard Frieza control us!" Vegeta growled.

              Kakorot stared at it. "But....wait, whose Frieza??"

              Vegeta sighed. "He's a very evil man..."

              "Oh..but I thought your dad was the-" Kakorot was cut off.

              "My dad is..." Vegeta looked up at Kakorot. "But this contract says that once he dies, Frieza has full control over the whole Saiyan race!"

              "What!?" Kakorot yelled.

              Vegeta rolled up the contract and stuck it in his belt. "Well I'm just going to have to have a talk with Frieza!" He growled.

              Kakorot looked around. "Hrm.."

              Vegeta turned to Kakorot. "And your comming with me!"

              Kakorot jumped. "What!?!?!?!? Me??? But..."

              "Hey! What did I tell you about no but's!?" Vegeta snapped.

              Kakorot stared at him. "Erm.. okay.." Kakorot started off towards the door-but was grabbed by Vegeta.

              "Ha, Kakorot! There's no way I can get you past all of those stupid followers of Frieza if your dressed like that!" Vegeta said.

              Kakorot blinked. "Hm?"

              Vegeta took Kakorot's hand and ran back into his room and then threw him on the bed. Vegeta opened his closet and threw out some Black Saiyan Armor, a Blue Cape, and a pair of boots and gloves. "Here, put this stuff on!"

              Kakorot's eyes grew wide. He walked over and picked up the armor. "Wow...Cool! I can really wear this stuff???"

              Vegeta nodded. "You need to...I'm gonna say your my cousin..."

              Kakorot looked up from thr floor and blinked. "Cousin? .....We look nothing alike!!"

              Vegeta shrugged. "I'll do all the talking."

              After Kakorot finished dressing, the two headed out. Vegeta looked back at Kakorot-who was poking at his armor and frowned. "Hey! Put your tail around your waist!"

              Kakorot looked up. "What? My tail?" He looked back at his tail-which was wagging freely in the air.

              "Your suppose to be playing royalty...and royalty wear their tail around their waist at all times!" Vegeta said.

              "ooOOoohh..." Kakorot said and wrapped his tail around his waist. 

              Vegeta smiled. "That's better. Now let's go!"

              Kakorot looked around as he followed Vegeta to Lord Frieza's room. Vegeta was leading him to a place that he had never seen before-but Vegeta told him that was only because 3rd class was never 'worthy' enough to see Lord Frieza. It was amazing! There were gaurds everywhere, but one swing from Vegeta's finger and they backed off!

              When they were only a few more feet to go before they reached the room, there were two more guards, one big, pink, fat one, and one that had green skin and looked like a woman.

              Vegeta walked over and looked up at the green one. It seemed as if he knew them.

              "Zarbon, Let us through!" Vegeta ordered.

              Zarbon laughed. "And what are you doing here 'prince'?"

              "I have business to attend with Frieza! Now, let us through!" Vegeta growled.

              Zarbon looked over at the pink one and said, "Shall we let them pass, Dedoria?"

              Dedoria shruged. "It's no big deal, I mean it's not like Lord Frieza cant take care of himself."

              Zarbon sighed. "Yes, I guess your right." He then opened the door and let them pass. "Be quick though!" He called after the two children walked in.

              Kakorot stayed close to Vegeta-he was a little scared.

              Vegeta looked back at Kakorot and blinked, and then walked to the middle of the room. 

              The room was huge, 40 times bigger the King Vegeta's room! In the front of the room was a very big window, that covered one of the walls. And there, in a hover craft, looking out that window, was Frieza.

              "Ah, Hello Prince Vegeta. What brings you here?" Frieza asked quietly.

              Vegeta growled a bit, and then answered-taking out the contract, "What is this!?"

              Frieza looked at Vegeta with a little bit of confusion, but then soon realized what the little boy was holding. "Oh, that's just a contract boy, nothing of your concern." He said.

              Vegeta clenched his fists, "I'm not an idiot Frieza! I know what your trying to do! AND I WON'T LET YOU KILL MY FATHER!"

              Kakorot shivered a bit at his friends anger.

              Frieza noticed Kakorot and smirked. "And who is this?"

              Vegeta quickly looked back at Kakotot-startled. "Oh...Him?...He's uuuhhh....My cousion, Kakorot!" Vegeta lied.

              Kakorot smiled and waved. "H-Hello there, sir."

              "Hmm..." Frieza was quiet in thought for a few minutes. He then snapped his fingers. "I don't like your attitudes.." He begain. "Guards, why don't you take these two away, then call their fathers?"

              On the sound of Frieza's fingers, about 10 guards came out of the shadows and grabbed Kakorot and Vegeta.

              "HEY! LET ME GO!" Vegeta screamed.

              "HEEELPPPP!!!" Kakorot cried.

              Frieza laughed evilly as the two children where taken away. "Good-Bye Prince!!"

              "YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR THIS! BASTARD! I'LL GET YOU!!!!" Vegeta screamed as he was being carried away.

              The doors shut, and Dedoria and Zarbon walked up to Frieza-bowing. "We'll take care of those little brats, my lord." Zarbon said.

              Frieza smiled and turned his back to them. "You better, or you'll have to face the consicuenses.."

              The two sweatdropped nervously and nodded.

              Bardock sat down and sighed. "Still no sign?"

              Rattiz frowned. "I'm sorry, father. We looked all over!"

              Bardock stood up, and just as he was about to say somthing, there was a knock on the door. "Who could that be?"

              Bardock walked over and opened the door. "King Vegeta!" He said dropping to his knees. "What brings you here my lord?"

              King Vegeta smirked. "I just thought you would like to know where your boy is Bardock."

              Bardock looked up. "You know where Kakorot is?"

              King Vegeta nodded. "He's with my son."

              Bardock's eyes widened. "Oh my lord, I am so sorry! Please forgive me, I had no idea that Kakorot had gone near your-"

              "It's alright Bardock." King Vegeta said. "I have to admit, those two seem like very good friends. Your son is the first one that Vegeta has accepted to talk to him, never the less play with him."

              Bardock stood up. "Really?" *_Hmm...Maybe Kakorot **will become somthing special...***_

              As the two men talked, a soldier came up from behind and inturrupted them. The king looked at him, "What is it?"

              "King Vegeta, Bardock, Your children have been imprisoned inside Lord Frieza's HeadQuarters. They are awaiting your arrival." The soldier informed them.

              "WHAT?!" Bardock yelled.

              "What the hell is he doing with my son!?" King Vegeta snapped.

              The two fathers raced to the dungeon-knocking down a lot of the guards. When they arrived at the prison, Bardock looked through the cells while King Vegeta went to go yell at Frieza. Bardock found the two boys in the last cell. There was Prince Vegeta sitting on his butt with his arms folded and a very angry look on his face. Not far away was Kakorot-playing with his tail boredly. Bardock growled. "Hey! Get up! It's time to go home!" He yelled.

              The two boys jumped up and stared. 

              "Daddy!" Kakorot yelled running top the bars. His eyes were filled with tears as he looked up at Bardock.

              Vegeta walked up behind Kakorot and frowned. 

              Bardock opened the door and let them out. "You two have a **lot of explaining to do.." He muttered.**

              Vegeta walked out of the dungeon and humphed. "Where is my father?"

              Kakorot blinked and looked up at his father.

              "He's talking to Freiza...." Bardock answered.

              "Hrm.." Vegeta turned around at glared at him. "Well, let's go then!"

              The two saiyans were set on a couch. King Vegeta and Bardock glared at them. There was a long moment of scilence, but then King Vegeta finally talked.

              "Well Vegeta, are you going to explain?" He asked.

              Vegeta looked up at his father and frowned. "I think your the one who should explain, father..."

              King Vegeta arched a brow and stared. "What do you mean?"

              Vegeta took out the contract. "What is this..." He growled.

              King Vegeta stared ay the paper in his son's hand. "Vegeta.......I......."

              Vegeta jumped up. "YOU BETRAYED YOUR PEOPLE!"

              "I did no such thing Vegeta!" 

              Vegeta glared at him. "You signed your death warrent..You know very well that Frieza is going to find any possible way to kill you now that you haven signed this piece of paper!"

              Bardock looked at them confused. 

              King Vegeta was scilent. "He won't do that son.....He can't..."

              Vegeta sat back down and began crumpling up the paper. "I hope your right father....for your sake.."

              Bardock steped farward and frowned. King Vegeta then shifted his eyes over to him, then back at the children. "Another thing...What were you two doing near Frieza's quarters?!"

              "You obviously were up to something.." Bardock said-eyeing Kakorot's clothes.

              Kakorot looked up. "We....we wanted to.....erm..."

              "We wanted to know what the contract was about.." Vegeta finished.

              "Yeah." Kakorot nodded.

              King Vegeta sighed. "You know Vegeta, I knew you'd do this...so now I have no choice."

              "No choice? What do you mean?" Vegteta asked.

              "Nappa! Come here." King Vegeta called.

              At that, walked in a very big man with many muscules and little hair. "Yes sir, what is it?" He asked bowing.

              "Vegeta, I would like you to meet Nappa. He is your body guard. He will follow you where ever you go and never leave your side." King Vegeta explained.

              "WHAT!?" Vegeta yelled.

              Kakorot sweatdropped. "Heh, I feel bad for you Vegeta...your going to have some tough times going to the bathroom...Heh Heh..."

              "You can't do this to me!" Vegeta yelled. "I don't need some stupid bald man following me everywhere!"

              "Hey....I'm not bald.." Nappa muttered.

              Vegeta scowled. "Fine! I don't care anymore!" He yelled and slumped dpwn in his chair crossing his arms.

              "Hey kid, I know you may not like me now...but...we could get tp know eachoth-" Nappa began.

              "Shut it.." Vegeta grumbled."

              "Hm..well..I guess we'll go now." Bardock said grabbing Kakorot's arm. "We have to talk young man.."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**_Author's Note:  o.o; hmm......wells  Vegeta sure is gonna have a lot of fun with his new body gaurd ^-^;;_**

Tell me whatcha think bout it! Review!!! 


End file.
